The Widows Black
by lilianthorn
Summary: The Malfoys host an extravagant ball and Severus Snape is invited. What could possibly go right? warnings: blackcest, dubcon, general weirdness
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this story was originally inspired by the manga Godchild by Kaori Yuki_

The snow had piled so thick outside the dungeon windows that no light was getting in. Severus Snape lit a candle with a wooden match. He could easily have used magic, but he liked the feel, sound and scent of the matchstick crackling and igniting. He let the small sliver of wood burn until the flame nearly touched his fingers then dropped it onto the candleholder where it sizzled and died. His attention then returned to the folded parchment in his hands. Glittering midnight blue ink announced the upcoming Winter Solstice Ball to be held at Malfoy Manor. He studied the delicate curves of Narcissa's handwriting with a wistful smirk then taking his quill, penned a quick RSVP as well as a note to Twilfit and Tattings to order new dress robes.

The evening of the ball was overcast and the air was sharp with the promise of snow. The sky over Malfoy Manor was midnight blue as Severus strolled up the graveled lane. The doors to the manor banged open at his approach and he was ushered inside by two animated waist-height nutcracker statues. He was careful to keep his front turned away from their bearded faces; the open mouths made him uneasy. As he slipped away from them he heard a voice like quicksilver sliding down his spine, "Severus! So pleased you could make it!" Narcissa was gliding towards him.

Turning to his hostess, for a moment Severus had to remember to even breathe. "Narcissa, you look lovely as ever," he took her tiny hand in his and bowing low let his lips brush against the pale fingers. She did look lovely too; her hair was caught up in a diamond studded snood which cradled the dark tresses off her bare shoulders, the blonde portion had been braided into six strands and pulled away from her face to secure the delicate basket for the rest of her hair. Her dress was the shade of blue the sky had been at his arrival but also studded with tiny diamonds with seemed to drift down her body only to gather at the hem like snow. She wore a cunning smirk and her eyes glittered with mirth. Sapphires dangled in teardrop shapes at her ears, accentuating the length and paleness of her neck.

She led him solicitously to the ballroom. There the sight was dazzling. Several couples already waltzed like wind-up toys in perfect circles while a band played unobtrusive yet lively music from a raised platform. Narcissa led him to the punch table. Two ice swans bowed their graceful necks together joined by a wreath of deep blue miniature roses. In the body of each swan was a bowl of punch. As he watched, a young wizard attempted to dip his charmed ice cup into the bowl on the left but was blocked. Narcissa crooned indulgently, "now, now Sebastian, that one is for of age witches and wizards only!" Turning back to Severus she smiled outright, "my own magic, do you like it?"

So coy! Of course he liked it, it was extraordinary magic and he made no effort to hide it. She took two ice cups and retrieved punch for them both. Severus asked about the roses. "Of course I grow them here in my nursery, the color comes from feeding them the blood of fairies, since that is such a deep blue."

"Really, Narcissa! Fairy blood fertilizer, you've outdone yourself." he gushed. They continued their tour of the ballroom, drinks in hand. The food table was groaning with delicacies in scallop platters that looked as if they were made of real mother-of-pearl. Severus waved away any food just yet and they moved on. There was a side alcove which showcased a huge dollhouse. The house itself was at least four feet tall and set on a low table. Its rooms were lit up and there were real tiny fires in the grates. The bushes around the house seemed to be miniaturized real plants. He spotted several orchids, daisies, roses and even a tiny lilac bush. Then he noticed the little dolls were moving as well. For a moment he watched them simply impressed by her craftswitchship then he realized that the "son" doll was in bed with the "mother" doll and he pointed this out to Narcissa with an awkward chuckle. "Should they be doing that?"

She merely shrugged and they continued. Finally they had come to the place where Lucius stood, glass in hand. Severus greeted him with a firm handshake. He might not like the man but it is always good to put in a show of politeness, especially when you had the wizard's wife hanging on your arm. Severus tried to make conversation with Lucius but though the blonde wizard with look at him and weakly smiled in his lopsided way, he never answered. Narcissa took Severus' empty cup and vanished it saying, "Come, my husband is not comfortable in crowds, dance with me."

Severus nodded and she dragged him to the floor. His hand found her waist and she was soon so close he could smell her perfume. Her face was uplifted to watch him as they moved smoothly around the room and the other couples. Though he always felt he was leading, in time he had the feeling she still managed to guide them where she wished to go. But her smile was so captivating, with the dainty flush that came to her cheeks. He lost himself for a bit in the flow of music and the spinning and her presence in his arms. He began to feel hot. As though sensing his need, she led them to a pair of open french doors.

They broke the dance and she took his arm again, drifting him out the doors and into the courtyard. The lanterns glittered on her dress, her hair and in her eyes, which hardly left him. The snow had begun to drift lazily about then, catching on her hair and shoulders. He thought she looked like a Goddess of Stars and the urge to worship her from on his knees brought heat to his face. She seemed to know what he was thinking and she turned more fully toward him leaning in suggestively. His mouth opened slightly and she placed her finger to his lips. Glancing back once towards the ballroom, she led him through an outdoor hall formed by stone archways around the back of the manor to another set of glass doors. She led him into a guest bedroom and closed the doors behind him.

"Narcissa?" he began questioningly. But she cut him off by pressing her soft mouth to his. He melted into her, his hands finding her waist and gliding up the back of her dress to find and undo her zipper. Her tongue had pressed into his mouth and the heat contrasted from the previous cold of being outside, it almost burned. She wasted no time in slipping out of her gown and made short work of the fancy dress robes Severus wore. She gazed appreciative at his body for a moment then pulled her wand from the hook on her garter and a fire sprung up in the grate.

He reached and cupped her ass with one hand while letting the fingers of his left hand slide along her jawline. Lifting slightly, he planted kisses all along her jaw from her ear to just under her mouth then returned to plunder her mouth hungrily. She wore no knickers, just a delicate garter belt and silk stockings that left the softest part of her upper thighs exposed. He pressed her back onto the bed and kissed the luscious skin there before enjoying the sweet glistening folds of her sex with his mouth and tongue.

She arched her back and sighed at the touch. "You're so warm," she gasped. He was also painfully hard and he turned her to her stomach and braced her arms and legs, straddling her before covering her small body with his own. She gasped at his forcefulness but arched her back and he plunged deep into her wetness with no restraint.

"Ahhh!" she cried. He was rolling his hips and thrusting into her core. The length and girth of him was a delightful surprise to her and she soon surrendered thought and coherent vocalization in favor of a stream of moans and cries that fueled his passion. She was soft as a kitten and wet as the sea and he was drowning in her. The rhythm of his thighs slapping her ass was like a rolling tide. Her mouth was a gibbous moon against the dark coverlet. The stars in her hair winked and danced as his release marched forward thundering like many hooves. He felt her convulse and contract around him and just as he sprayed his heat into her, he felt soft hot hands stroking his back.

His mind was slowed to the point he actually looked down first to see that Narcissa's hands were still secured tightly at her sides before he turned, the movement drawing a gasp from Narcissa.

"Bella!" He gasped. Narcissa turned over and smiled.

Bellatrix wore her usual black, but had traded the leather for a body hugging lace dress and nothing else. Her deep blood red lips were like a poppy and while she was very alluring, Severus felt uneasy. But Bella was smiling. She reached out and dragged her nails down his chest and Narcissa sat up and reached for her sister. Soon black lace was pressed against pale skin as the sisters embraced and kissed deeply. Severus felt his groin stirring back to life despite the force of his recent release.

The women broke apart and Narcissa turned to Severus, "Bella wants to play too, you don't mind, do you?"

Severus swallowed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus felt his stomach sink as he gave his consent for Bella to play. She ran her wand down his chest. Narcissa had moved behind him and was rubbing his back and shoulders. He was hard again and Bella's nails grazed his sticky balls. She chuckled when he moaned. He reached for her and she seemed so pliant for a moment, leaning in to kiss him, her ample breasts squashing against his firm chest, the lace scratching his skin. She seemed almost like a regular woman. At the same time Narcissa slipped leather cuffs onto his wrists and ankles. They were soft supple leather, easy to tear so he couldn't imagine what good they might be. He knew how Bella liked to play so he was waiting for it.

Bella aimed her wand at the ceiling and chains dropped. These were wrapped around Severus' wrists, then chains from the floor at the end of the bed were pulled up to secure his ankles. He thought bitterly, _now I know what the leather is for..._

His arms were pulled over his head and the floor chains had just enough give to allow him to kneel on the bed. He lamely suggested, "uh...shouldn't we get back to the party, Narcissa? Won't Lucius wonder where we are?" But Narcissa laughed.

"Lucius hasn't quite...been himself lately..." she confessed in a slow drawl. Bella laughed her long unseemly cackle. Severus became nervous.

"By the way, Cissy, it seems Roddie has been leaking a bit, can you change his fluid later?" Bella added with a mocking thoughtfulness.

_What was going on?_

Just then he felt a pinch on his bare ass like a large bug taking a chunk of his flesh. "Ow!" he gasped. Again the women laughed. Narcissa's hand was massaging the place where he'd felt the pain. Bella busied herself by tugging off the lace dress and got on her knees in front of him. Just as she backed her ass up and reached behind to secure his member to slide onto it, Severus felt a strange cold feeling spread through his limbs and realized he was paralyzed. His body felt stiff and Bella had no trouble fucking herself on his rigidly hard and immobile cock.

Warm hands behind him parted his cheeks and he felt slick liquid being pressed into his pucker by Narcissa's deft hands. She had obtained some items from a drawer and while he couldn't see, he had a good idea what it was. He was helpless but tried to brace himself. Soon a large dildo was being pushed deep into him. It burned and throbbed but she was patient and moved it slowly in and out, fucking him expertly even while Bella rode his cock in front. Soon deep pleasure echoed through his body and he moaned shamelessly. He would have ejaculated several times had the injection not paralyzed his balls. As it was he came helplessly and utterly over and over and still the witches rode him hard.

Finally Bella cried out her satisfaction and Narcissa finished with a few deep hard thrusts, leaving Severus feeling weak and limp. His eyes were glazed over and he was nearly incoherent. Both women withdrew and cleaned themselves. He was lowered so that he could be lain on his back and the chains were removed. He heard Bella ask, "is he ready?"

There was a prick at his finger and Narcissa's fingers squeezing his hand then out of the corner of his eye he saw her bring his finger to her lips and her pink tongue dart out to lap up the drop of blood there. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and hummed, "Mmmm, yeah, taste's like he is."

Bella brought over a glass bottle of fluid on a metal hanger that had tubes coming from it.

Severus' head began to clear though whatever he'd been injected with was quite thorough in making him totally paralyzed. "What is that, what are you doing?" Narcissa laughed and Bella took a large needle and jabbed it in his thigh close to his groin. A tube came off this needle as well and she directed it into a bucket. Severus watched in horror as his blood poured freely from his body.

"Slow it down, Bella, the skin puckers if you drain him too fast." Narcissa warned. Suddenly a horrible thought came to Severus. Lucius and his silence, the dancers and their coordination, even the band and its perfect, unerring rhythm.

"Narcissa," he gasped, "Is there anyone in this house right now besides the three of us that is alive?" he asked, numb with fear.

"Clever man!" she smiled, "Do you like my dollhouse? I've so wanted you in my collection, you can stay here forever and be my plaything..." she had a crazed look in her eyes.

Bella chuckled. "My sister is a genius, Severus, you see, she found that if we embalm someone while they are alive then when animated as inferi they don't shrivel up like they usually do. So you should be pleased, she'll make you into such a beautiful corpse!"

_Inferi? Corpse?_ His mind reeled.

"But I..." his throat constricted in terror and the blood loss was taking its toll. Narcissa sat on his stomach grinding her cum dripping pussy against him while she jabbed the needle for the embalming fluid into his arm. It was cold then burned. He tried to scream but he was too weak, it came out as a long whimper until he passed out from the pain.

He woke up hours later. He could not feel his body anymore but somehow he was standing up. Narcissa had dressed him and brushed his hair. He could not even move his eyes until he felt the animating spell move him. He fought it but was unable. He obediently followed her down some stairs and into a cellar. She placed a collar on him and attached the collar to a hook on the wall. Then she retreated. He wondered if he was dead. Nothing hurt, but nothing felt real, he felt like a doll, numb and immobile.

He slept again, drifting in and out of consciousness, wondering occasionally if the rest of his life would be this way; just a doll in the stable of a madwoman. He no longer knew if days had passed or months or maybe even years. Then he heard frantic voices and light flooded the cellar.

"There, careful now, he's alive." he heard a man's voice. Something was wrapped around him and he was again blinded but he sensed he was being taken somewhere. He felt strange feelings; heat and pain, cold and a sucking sensation inside him. He thought he heard Dumbledore but couldn't clear his head enough to open his eyes.

"Severus?" it was definitely Dumbledore.

"Mmmffmhdmm.." severus tested his voice and struggled to get it to work. He blinked open his eyes and saw the mass of grey beard leaning over him. Everything was white. The hospital wing, he thought with relief, I'm at Hogwarts. Turning his head with great effort he found Draco standing beside him on the other side looking wretched.

"Don't try to sit up, but you're going to recover," Dumbledore was saying. "Draco was able to find you and lead us to get you out. Fortunately for you the process had not been completed, in fact, it had only barely begun. The full process takes a month with weekly fluid replacement and you only had one."

"How long..." Severus gasped.

"You were there for three days." Draco said.

Three days and now resurrected. He managed a smile for the pale boy, knowing that risking his mother's ire could be very dangerous. He whispered, "thank you."


End file.
